


I See Fire

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [38]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual, F/F, Lesbian, Masturbation, bicurious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Maya bishops opens the door to her roommate and best friend's bedroom where she finds Andy Hererra lying on her back, with her hands inside of her pants, moaning.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera
Series: Gay's Anatomy [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	I See Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Edited on April 25, 2020.

* * *

**I See Fire**

* * *

Maya bishops opens the door to her roommate and best friend's bedroom where she finds Andy Hererra lying on her back, with her hands inside of her pants, _moaning_.

* * *

Her eyebrows lift as her jaw drops to the ground. Her eyes open wide. And she should be leaving she should be tiptoeing away now she really should but at that moment her feet were frozen to the floor.

And now Andy was pulling down her pants and she was she's pulling her shirt over her head. And she's touching her breasts and unclipping her bra. 

And Maya is still standing there licking her lips as Andy palms over her breasts and pinches her nipples. She wonders what Andy is thinking and she doesn't care. Because all she's thinking about now is how Andy's lips would feel on hers. 

Maya shouldn't be thinking that maybe, I mean Andy was her _best friend._ Her _hot_ best friend Maya might add. Ugh, why was she thinking about Andy running through fires now or all sweaty when she's running. 

Andy runs her hands down her hips to stop at her center and she pulls her panties down.

This is where it should end, where Maya should flee. Before her best friend gets naked in bed with herself not knowing she was there. Oh but after knowing what she _has_ there under her pants; Maya can't say she'll be leaving anytime soon. 

* * *

Andy is rubbing around her clit in circles as she starts moaning softly again. Her eyes fluttered shut as her motions increased. Maya's eyes opened wide as she watches Andy bring herself pleasure. It looks like it feels _really good_ judging by Andy's panting and rapid breaths. 

Andy relishes the feeling as she inserts her middle finger into her center and proceeds to insert a second finger. Oh, it feels nice and Maya can't help herself from rubbing herself over her jeans. 

Andy starts to pump her fingers in and out of her. She's fucking herself right then and there and god she's not going to last too much longer. Neither is Maya as she rubs herself harder and harder with her palm. 

Andy pushes into her g-spot as she circles her clit with her thumb. She pinches her nipples with her other hand as she increases her motions. She goes faster and rougher util she is holding herself on the edge. 

She's already feeling the contractions as she slams into her g-spot to bring herself to climax. Maya brings herself there as well feeling the warmth spread through her body as she watches Andy's face tighten then relax completely as the tension releases itself from her core. 

Sighing, pleased Andy circles her center as she brings herself down in the aftershocks. Her eyes are still closed as she takes out her fingers from her underwear and she licks them full in her mouth one by one. Satisfied, she pulls her pants up and buttons them before she smiles. She yawns in content, turns over, and pulls the sheets over before falling into a deep sleep. 

Maya slips away in the shadows, still worked up herself and off to take a very warm shower.

* * *

******* FIN *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Thanks for reading, friends.

The "sequel" to this one is "Set Fire To The Rain,"

A fanfiction about Maya & Andy having shower sex.

Check it out and let me know what you think of this one.

Yours, truly,

bobbiejelly


End file.
